


Bats

by TheSmokeyAbyss



Series: 31 Day Halloween Challenge [11]
Category: Outlast (Video Games), inFAMOUS (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Vampires, festival of blood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmokeyAbyss/pseuds/TheSmokeyAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11: Bats (really late)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bats

**Author's Note:**

> Have some Festival of Blood stuff.

New Marais was an interesting place, to say the least.  Mila had taken a trip there, partially for herself and partially for work.  Pyre Night was an interesting celebration and she wanted to experience it for herself.  The festivities were exciting in and of themselves but she was more interested in the lore.

Vampires in the south, huh?  Who even came up with these things?  Bloody Mary was most likely just some crazy cannibal woman and not _actually_ a vampire.  Because vampires didn’t exist; everyone knew that.  Or at least that’s what she thought until a cloud of bats swooped down in front of her and formed into a man.  Before she could react, he’d grabbed her and the last thing she felt were teeth in her neck.


End file.
